


Lick the Daddy

by BootyKnot



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Ice Cream, Inappropriate Erections, Link is thirsty af, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyKnot/pseuds/BootyKnot
Summary: Link gets himself into a situation while he watches Rhett eat ice cream.





	Lick the Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first attempt at something with smut. I hope it's enjoyable, at least.

After a long day of filming for the second season of Buddy System, everyone was very tired and hungry. Rhett, Link, and Stevie had planned to go back to the studio to do a quick video conference call with a potential sponsor that evening, so they had carpooled together in Stevie’s car. Link was regretting it a little because he was exhausted and just wanted to go straight home. Also, Stevie’s car wasn’t the roomiest of vehicles; he was practically forced to sit in the back seat because Rhett was so dang tall, he wouldn’t fit. So, there he was: tired, irritated, hungry, and stuffed in the back seat behind Stevie with bags of equipment, his long legs scrunched up. He was not a happy camper, to say the least. _Why couldn’t Rhett be shorter? Then he could sit back here where the A/C barely reaches._ They pulled away from the production lot and headed on the long road back to the studio.

“Is it possible for us to get something to eat on the way?” Rhett asked to Stevie. “I’m starving.”

“Yeah, sure thing, I’m pretty hungry too, and I definitely don’t want to wait until I get home to eat,” Stevie replied. Between the sounds of the engine running, the loud and ineffective A/C humming, and the low volume of the radio pumping through the speakers, Link could barely hear the conversation between Rhett and Stevie. 

“What did you guys say?” Link said loudly over the cacophony of noises. “I can barely hear you!”

“We’re going to get some food on the way back,” Rhett replied strongly, his deep voice reaching Link’s ear.

Link nodded in full agreement. _Oh, good. I’m super hungry._ He was too hungry to even consider being picky about where they went. Rhett and Stevie were having a quiet conversation, but it was too muffled from all of the other sounds for Link to catch it all. He decided to give up trying to be an active part of it, and took out his phone. Unfortunately, his battery was at 1 percent, and it died after about a minute. _Dang it!_ He exhaled, defeated, and resorted to looking out of the window. He zoned out as he watched the scenery pass by. 

After about 15 minutes on the road, they pulled into a fast food restaurant drive-through. Link unbuckled his seat belt and leaned forward so he wouldn’t need to yell his order to Stevie. “And no tomatoes on mine,” Link said, making sure he got his special request in right before Stevie started placing their order. 

“Ooh, and an ice cream cone, please,” Rhett blurted out. Stevie added it to their order and they pulled around to the window.

“Ice cream, Rhett? Really?” Link looked at him incredulously. “It’s gonna melt before we even get to the studio.” 

Unfazed, Rhett replied, “Not if I eat it now, Link. I’m a grown man. I can have my dessert before dinner, ya know.”

Too tired to come up with a snarky reply, Link just rolled his eyes, leaned back into his seat and re-buckled his seat belt. They received their food, and Rhett smiled a huge grin when Stevie handed him his ice cream cone. 

_This fool looks happier than a child._ Link watched as Rhett eagerly took the cone from Stevie’s hand. It looked good, and he was a little upset that he didn’t order one for himself. Rhett and Stevie picked up their conversation where they left off as they left the drive-through, talking about lights, or lines, or lions; Link couldn’t tell, and he was getting a little frustrated about feeling left out. He couldn’t see Stevie’s face from where he sat, so he tried to read Rhett’s lips to see if he could figure out what they were talking about. Rhett was licking his ice cream in between sentences, so it was proving to be an impossible task for Link. 

Instead, he started to focus on Rhett eating his ice cream cone. He watched as his tongue lapped the creamy white treat with vigor, savoring it each time. Link slowly exhaled as he watched Rhett lick his lips. 

_No, stop it Neal. Look away._

Over the years, it had been harder for Link to deny the feelings he had developed for his best friend, but he knew he could never tell Rhett. They had wives and families, and they had a successful business, all which could easily be jeopardized if he told Rhett about his feelings. He tried to hide them away within the depths of his very soul, but it was agony. 

He tried to pry his eyes away from Rhett, but he simply couldn’t. Rhett, who was normally an obscenely fast eater, was relishing his sweet treat, taking his time to savor every lick. Link watched anxiously. Rhett’s tongue glided over the tip of the cone, and Link gave a small shiver as he imagined that very same tongue gliding over the tip of his own cock. He started to grow hard, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He let out an inaudible moan as Rhett flattened his tongue and licked the side of the ice cream, slowly turning the cone in his hand. Link envisioned Rhett gliding his tongue along his shaft; his hot, wet mouth moving over every inch. With every lick that Rhett gave, Link’s mouth dropped a little further. His breathing grew faster and his body was frozen; the noises around him slowly faded out as his entire focus was placed on Rhett’s small, but perfect mouth. Rhett placed his mouth over the entire swirl of ice cream, and slowly sucked a good portion off of the top. Link became rock hard as he pictured Rhett taking his entire cock in his sexy mouth, saliva dripping out and down his beard as he gagged on Link’s length. He pictured them doing it somewhere they could easily get caught, the thrill of them being found both incredibly terrifying and yet, exhilarating. He wanted to run his fingers through Rhett’s golden brown hair as he fucked his mouth, he wanted to hear him hum with pleasure and see his head bob rhythmically as he looked down at him. He wanted to feel Rhett’s bushy beard to brush against his thighs, and his large hands grab his ass, fingers slowly making their way to Link’s hole.

_Fuck._

Link shook his head as he tried to come back to his senses. He honestly couldn’t believe the jealousy he was feeling towards an ice cream cone. But he couldn’t help it: he wanted to be licked like that. He was painfully aware of how his erection was rubbing tightly in his jeans, and once again, he shifted in his seat to try to make it better. His heightened sensitivity caused him to make a muffled _umnph,_ but with his shifting, it must have been enough to catch Rhett’s attention. 

Rhett turned back to look at Link, brow raised. “You ok back there, man? I know you don’t have a lot of room, but we’re almost to the studio.”

Link’s eyes grew wide. He couldn’t risk Rhett looking down at the bulge in his pants. He tried to come up with a quick excuse for his movements. “Y-yeah, just got a…a cramp in my neck,” lied Link, moving his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it. “It’s better now.” This seemed to work, as Rhett’s eyes had followed Link’s hand up to his neck. Rhett smirked, gave him a small nod and turned back towards the front of the car. Link was panicked at how close of a call that had been. How would he explain his spontaneous erection if Rhett would have seen?

Despite his apprehension, Link looked back towards Rhett as he was conversing with Stevie. She was definitely taking the lead in their conversation, because Rhett was mostly nodding in agreement, interjecting with a few words as he worked on his dessert. He had nearly finished the top part, when a melted drop landed on his beard. Link wanted to tear his seat belt off and lick it right off of him. He wanted to kiss Rhett desperately, tasting his sweet, sticky lips. He wanted to pry Rhett’s mouth open with his tongue and assault it until they had to break away and gasp for air. He wanted to climb on top of Rhett’s lap and grind up against his body. Link was dangerously close to coming in his pants. He slowly moved his hand to his crotch and rubbed as discretely as he could, hoping to gain a modicum of relief. However, he had built himself up so much, that when Rhett licked just past his lower lip to catch the spilled drop, it sent him over the edge. Link’s mind and body went numb as he came in his jeans, his body quaking with voracious and vulnerable ecstasy. He felt his cock pulse white hotness into his underwear, and he let out a ragged breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. He froze. _Oh fuck. Fuck!_ He was completely in a silent panic. He was certain that Rhett or Stevie had just heard what had happened and would look back in sheer horror. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting the worst, but luck was on his side; they were singing parts of the song that was playing on the radio, seemingly unaware that Link just had an orgasm in the back of his employee’s car. Link’s lap was wet and sticky, and when he looked down, he realized that the wetness was starting to show through his jeans. He was thankful that he wore black jeans, but the increasingly growing stain was still visible. He looked around the back seat to see if there was something he could cover himself up with, and as he did, he realized that they were already pulling into the studio’s parking lot. _Fuck,_ Link thought to himself, _what am I gonna do?_ With time to remedy the situation nearly coming to an end, he frantically looked at the pile of boxes and bags next to him. There was nothing he could use to casually hide the evidence of his Rhett riddled fantasies. Stevie pulled the car by the back door so they could easily unload equipment. She barely put it in park as Link quickly unbuckled his seat belt, opened the car door, ran over to the studio door, entered the pin on the keypad, and bolted inside.

“W-what the hell was that all about?” Stevie said confusedly.

“I don’t know,” Rhett replied, chewing the last bit of his ice cream cone. He furrowed his brows and opened his door, “Link!” he boomed a moment too late, as the last flash of Link’s back disappeared as the door closed behind him.

“Do you think he got car sick?” asked Stevie, as she tried to wrack her brain for a reason why Link would just bolt out of the car like that.

“No, I think it's something else” Rhett answered coolly. “I’m gonna go check on him and come right back to help unload."

“No, it’s ok,” Stevie said assuredly, “Morgan and Micah are still here working on stuff. I’ll just have them come out and help. We’ll put your food in the kitchen. Go figure out what’s going on with Link.”

Rhett shook his head in agreement. “Ok, yeah.” He got out of the car and hastily walked to the studio door, entered the pin, and went to search for Link.

Link wasn’t sure if he should head towards the bathroom or the dressing room. He quickly decided to go to the dressing room so he could change out of his soaked underwear and jeans. They had wet wipes in there, so he knew he could quickly clean himself up, as well. He was wet and uncomfortable, and embarrassed. He could not believe that he let himself go that far. He usually saved his thoughts of Rhett when he was alone in the shower, where he could wash away his lustful evidence. But here he was, at _work_ , covered in the aftermath of his orgasm. He shut the door behind him and grabbed the first pair of pants he could see. He didn’t even bother to find underwear as he ran over to the mirrored desk. He set down the clean jeans and kicked off his shoes. He unbuttoned his button and then tried to unzip his fly, but he was in such a hurry, the zipper got stuck. He tugged on it and it wouldn’t budge. His hands were so shaky that he had trouble trying to even grab the zipper head. Finally, he slowed down enough to ease the zipper down. He pulled them off along with his underwear and kicked them under the desk, hopeful that no one would notice them before he got a chance to bag them up and leave with them discreetly. He reached for the small pouch of wet wipes right as the dressing room door swung open.

“Link? Are you o—whoa,” Rhett froze in the doorway. Link, naked from the waist down, also froze. He was at a loss of what to do at this moment. He looked at Rhett wide-eyed, and gulped. He felt immobilized, as if time had stopped. Rhett looked down and noticed the quickly drying clear-white mess on Link’s body, and he immediately realized what happened. He looked back up to Link’s eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Link broke the silence.

“I, uh…” he stammered, unable to explain his situation. He moved his hands over his crotch. Rhett turned as if he was about to leave, but instead, shut the door behind him and locked it.

“Link,” Rhett interrupted, “were you getting off in Stevie’s car?”

“It was an accident!” Link blurted out, his hands still covering himself. 

“An accident?” Rhett raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. Link looked at Rhett with embarrassment. He felt like he just wanted to crawl up under the desk and die. He felt his cheeks get hot as he blushed. He started to slowly reach out to grab his clean pants when Rhett’s voice changed.

“Well, that’s a bit of a shame, buddyroll,” Rhett said with a sultry tone, “because I was _kinda_ hopin’ it was because of the little show I put on for ya."

Flabbergasted, Link shook his head and blinked rapidly. “What? Show?” Rhett slowly licked his bottom lip, and the light bulb in Link’s brain hummed to life. “You mean…the ice cream? You knew I was watching? Oh gosh, I…” Link stammered. He had been caught. 

“Yeah,” Rhett said slowly as he made his way over to Link. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been looking at me lately.” He stood right in front of Link, looking down at him with a hunger in his eyes Link had not seen before. Rhett reached out his hand and grabbed Link’s chin. “You’re not subtle, Neal. I was just hoping I’d get to tease you a little longer before making a move.” Rhett glided his thumb over Link’s bottom lip back and forth before pushing it in enough to graze Link’s pointy bottom teeth. Link shuddered. He was incoherent. Was this really happening? He thought his feelings towards Rhett were a one-way street. He was about to say something when he felt Rhett’s other hand push his hands away from his crotch and grab his hardening cock. He let out a faint moan, and a devilish smirk appeared on Rhett’s face. He removed his thumb from Link’s mouth and replaced it with his lips. It was electrifying, unlike anything else Link had experienced. He could taste the traces of sweet, sticky vanilla still on his lips. He reached up and grabbed the sides of Rhett’s face, and their tongues danced as they deepened the kiss. Rhett squeezed Link’s cock and he shuddered, moaning into Rhett’s mouth. Link’s moan buzzed straight through Rhett’s mouth and down to his hardened cock, and he pushed further into the kiss. His free hand wrapped around Link and slid down to squeeze his ass. They were interlocked in pure passion. Passion that had been pent up for so long that it exploded into an overwhelming mix of skin, sweat, and heat. Rhett pulled away from the kiss and Link mewled at the loss of contact. 

Rhett leaned in close to Link’s ear and whispered, “I was licking that ice cream cone thinkin’ it was you, _daddy_.” He stuck his tongue out and licked his earlobe. Link practically melted into a puddle. He almost couldn’t handle it. He had never experienced such euphoria.

“What do you think, Link?” Rhett said, blowing a breath of cool air on Link’s wet earlobe, “You want me to lick the daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> My diet lately has consisted of comments, apparently. ;-)


End file.
